


Rejeitados

by Monilovely



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamswap (Undertale), Dreamswap Sans | Dream (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), M/M, Rejection, dreamcest - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Pobre Dream. Sempre tão sozinho. Sempre tão perdido. Mais uma rejeição e mais um coração partido.Parecia que quanto mais se esforçava, pior era quando a rejeição e a realidade chegavam.Decidiu que deveria passar um tempo sozinho, então partiu para sua timeline abandonada, onde poderia ficar só.Ou não.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 3





	Rejeitados

**Dream POV**

Com um estalo de dedos me teletransportei para minha antiga casa. Minha visão logo se focou na antiga árvore que eu protegia, agora completamente destruída. Não havia sequer um sinal de vida onde quer que olhasse, apenas eu, como sempre. 

Me aproximei do tronco e apoiei minha cabeça no mesmo, deixando escapar uma lágrima pelo canto do meu olho. Muitas coisas se passavam pela minha mente ao mesmo tempo, quase me dando tontura. 

Era incrível como eu havia perdido tanta coisa em tão pouco tempo. Minha timeline se foi, minha mãe não vai voltar, meu irmão me odeia e as duas pessoas que eu mais amava no multiverso agora pareciam ignorar minha existência pra ficar com aqueles que gostam. Ink e Error já estão juntos há alguns meses e Cross começou a namorar meu irmão há uma semana e meia. Não que eu não esteja feliz por eles, apenas gostaria de sentir o que eles sentem por alguém. Assim quem sabe… Eu não me sentiria tão… Infeliz.

Mais lágrimas começaram a fluir para fora de minhas órbitas. Me sentia tão cansado. Cansado de ter que fingir para todos os que eu gostava. Cansado de ter que esconder meus sentimentos por trás de um sorriso falso. Cansado de me sentir tão sozinho e isolado… Cansado de me sentir vazio.

Me sentei ao pé do tronco e me abracei à minhas pernas, afundando meu rosto nas mesmas e deixei as lágrimas escorrerem sem controle por meu rosto. Não tentei conter meu choro, não é como se ninguém fosse ouvir mesmo…

**Marvul POV**

Ugh, mas que ódio! Maldito Halluciv! Aquele filho da puta insiste em foder a minha vida completamente. Não passa de um pedaço de lixo inútil. Me teleportei pra uma timeline aleatória. Só queria ficar sozinho e achar alguma coisa pra descontar minha raiva em cima. 

Acabei parando numa colina com uma árvore destruída no topo. Revirei meus olhos em irritação. Não acredito que me transportei pra minha própria timeline. QUE ÓTIMO! SERÁ QUE MAIS ALGUMA COISA PODE DAR ERRADO HOJE?!

Comecei a ouvir soluços e sons de choradeira vindos do outro lado da árvore. Ah, que perfeito! Tem alguém aqui! Eu TINHA que abrir minha boca pra reclamar não é? AFF QUE SACO! Vou só meter um soco na cara do filho da puta que está aqui e jogar ele em Underfell. 

Dei calmamente a volta na árvore pra não espantar o merdinha antes do horário e perder a diversão. 

Assim que dei uma olhada em quem estava chorando, acabei muito surpreso. Acontece que eu não estava na  minha AU afinal. Bem ali na minha frente, estava o meu eu original. Pff, que fracassado, ele tava lá abraçado às pernas chorando igual um idiota. Revirei os olhos com um sorriso debochado. 

Já que ele e eu não estamos na nossa melhor forma… Bem que poderíamos nos divertir 

**Dream POV**

Conseguia ouvir meus soluços ecoando pela timeline vazia. Eu sequer tentava controlar meu choro ou qualquer coisa. Estava completamente esgotado e não queria mais ter que esconder o que eu sentia. Eu havia perdido tudo… Não podia perder a mim mesmo também…

\- Hey sweetheart~ - uma voz ao meu lado disse, me fazendo pular de susto. E-eu realmente achei que estava sozinho. Ergui minha cabeça e encarei um rapaz que me olhava com um sorriso de canto. Ele usava uma camisa aberta com uma blusa de manga comprida preta por baixo, bermuda e tênis. Estranhei o machucado que tinha na cabeça. Era uma grande rachadura, mas tinha um desenho de estrela azul perto da rachadura. Ele se agachou ao meu lado e me encarou com aquele sorriso. - O que faz aqui sozinho? - desviei o olhar com pequenas lágrimas escorrendo de meus olhos.

\- N-não é nada… - desviei o olhar, mas pude perceber uma energia um tanto negativa vindo de sua aura.

\- Não minta pra mim pivete, eu sei que você está pra baixo e eu quero saber por que. E não ouse dizer que está tudo bem! - tá até parecendo meu irmão… Apertei minhas pernas mais forte, tentando comprimir o choro.

\- N-não tem nenhum problema… Eu só… Eu só… - antes de ter tempo de terminar a frase, comecei a chorar, sem ligar para o volume de minha voz. Sem raciocinar direito, me joguei nos braços daquele esqueleto e o abracei, afundando meu rosto em sua blusa. Demorou um pouco mas logo senti-o me abraçar e acariciar minha nuca. Me senti um pouco estranho, e não era pelo fato de eu não conhecê-lo, mas algo nele parecia me fazer sentir estranho, algo que nem Ink nem Cross me fizeram sentir. Será que eu estava com ânsia? Ficamos assim por um momento e logo parei de chorar, mas não conseguia me soltar daquele rapaz. Seu abraço parecia me aquecer e me acalmar, afastando-me de todos os meus problemas. 

Vamos Dream, pare de ser esquisito! Você não pode ficar abraçando o cara desse jeito, ou ele vai te achar um maluco. Relutantemente me soltei do abraço, afastando as lágrimas restantes dos meus olhos. Me levantei e encarei o rapaz.

\- Obrigado por me confortar. Eu não costumo ter um ombro amigo pra chorar em cima. - ele pigarreou.

\- Você não é o único que passa por isso. - ele se levantou e apoiou-se na árvore, quase me prensando na mesma, o que me fez corar um pouco. - Mas por que você estava daquele jeito?

\- Só mais uma das minhas rejeições. O cara que eu gosto acabou se apaixonando pelo meu irmão… - desviei o olhar, entristecendo de novo.

\- Heh, eu sei como é. O idiota do meu irmão roubou meu crush e ainda botou ele contra mim. Odeio aquele cara. - percebi a irritação em sua voz, me deixando um tanto incomodado.

\- E-eu… Eu não odeio meu irmão. Só gostaria que ele pudesse ser mais como um irmão e ficar do meu lado de vez em quando. Eu sinto tanta falta dele… - as lágrimas voltaram… Mas logo me distrai delas quando ele segurou meu queixo, me fazendo olhar em seus olhos. Seus olhos… Tão bonitos…

\- Hey, sem choro ok? É irritante. - eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem, mas eu não entendi o porque. Mas parece que ele notou, porque começou a rir. - Parece que você tá com uma sujeirinha no rosto, pivete. Hey, tu não me disse seu nome ainda. O meu é Marvul.

\- O-o me-meu é… D-D-Dream… - por quê eu gaguejei? Por quê isso tá acontecendo???

\- Heh, prazer em conhecê-lo, kiddo. - ele disse, puxando meu rosto para perto do seu. Meu coração parecia que ia sair pela minha boca. Meu corpo estava completamente trêmulo e meu rosto parecia um deserto de tão quente. E eu não conseguia parar de olhar para os seus olhos. Eles eram tão belos… Pareciam me colocar em transe. Percebi ele aproximar seu rosto do meu, já podendo sentir sua respiração em meu rosto. Como um reflexo, fechei os olhos, deixando as coisas tomarem seu rumo. Logo senti sua boca se fundir a minha. 

Essa sensação… Esse calor… Era algo que eu não conseguia explicar. Parecia que eu estava nas nuvens! Suas mãos foram logo para a minha cintura, puxando-me contra o seu corpo. Oh minhas estrelas! Parecia que eu estava no céu! Era tão bom… 

Senti sua língua invadindo minha boca, massageando minha língua com a sua. Eu nunca senti uma sensação tão esplêndida como essa. Era tão doce e gostoso. Queria que aquilo durasse para sempre. Mas logo a falta de ar chamou e tivemos que nos separar, uma trilha de saliva conectando nossas bocas. Minha respiração estava descompassada e meu rosto completamente corado. Ele me encarou com um sorriso de canto e riu baixo.

\- Até mais, Dream. - e então sumiu. Meu peito parecia que ia explodir. Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo enquanto eu encostava minhas costas no tronco da árvore. Levei minhas mãos ao peito, sentindo meu coração pulsando com força. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar nos olhos de Marvul. Eles eram realmente soberbos e hipnotizantes.

Levei uma das minhas mãos à boca, relembrando a doce sensação de seus lábios(?) contra os meus. 

Oh Marvul… Espero que nossos caminhos possam se cruzar novamente logo. Mal posso esperar para te ver novamente.


End file.
